brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stefan Müller
Stefan Müller is a German brickfilmer.stemue.de filmographyStefan Müller's YouTube channel He is best known for music video brickfilms such as Der Wrapper, Der Hofnarr and Krähenkönig. He has hosted the German brickfilming festival Steinerei twice, in 2011 and in 2017. Filmography | 2005 || Gießen 46ers Basketball[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=537 Gießen 46ers Basketball thread] || |- | 2006 || LEGO rockt || BigFM-Videocontest entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=621 LEGO rockt release thread] |- | 2006 || LEGO Hip Hop || BigFM-Videocontest entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=666 LEGO Hip Hop release thread] |- | 2007 || Ein schwarzer Tag || Created with students of Burggymnasiums Kaiserslautern Steinerei 2007 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=955 Ein schwarzer Tag release thread] |- | 2007 || Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen. || Steinerei 2007 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=956 Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen. release thread] |- | 2008 || Auf Kiel || Steinerei 2008 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1359 Auf Kiel release thread] |- | 2009 || Krähenkönig || Created for Subway to Sally[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1944 Krähenkönig release thread] |- | 2009 || Der Hofnarr[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1977 Der Hofnarr release thread] || Schandmaul-Videowettbewerb second place winnerSchandmaul-Videowettbewerb results Steinerei 2010 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2667 Der Hofnarr Steinerei 2010 thread] |- | 2009 || Agent 005 || Steinerei 2009 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2013 Agent 005 release thread] |- | 2009 || Die Olympischen Spiele || Created with students of Burggymnasiums Kaiserslautern Steinerei 2009 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2048 Die Olympischen Spiele release thread] |- | 2009 || Pippi Langstrumpf || Created with students of Paul-Münch-Schule Kaiserslautern[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2049 Pippi Langstrumpf release thread] |- | 2010 || Hans im Glück || Created with students of Burggymnasiums Kaiserslautern Steinerei 2010 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2665 Hans im Glück release thread] |- | 2011 || Trailer für die Steinerei 2011 || |- | 2011 || Abgelenkt || Created with students of Burggymnasiums Kaiserslautern Steinerei 2011 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3213 Abgelenkt release thread] |- | 2012 || Tims Taschenlampe || Created with students of Burggymnasiums Kaiserslautern Steinerei 2012 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3874 Tims Taschenlampe release thread] |- | 2013 || Schneewittchen 2.013 || Created with students of Burggymnasiums Kaiserslautern Steinerei 2013 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4457 Schneewittchen 2.013 release thread] |- | 2014 || Ronaldo-Freistoß bei der WM || [https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4729 Ronaldo-Freistoß bei der WM release thread] |- | 2015 || Der Wrapper || Official music video created with MC Chimed Steinerei 2015 Jury second place and Audience third place choices[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4893 Der Wrapper release thread] |- | 2015 || Trailer zur LEGO-Ausstellung der Gartenschau || |- | 2015 || So spielt das Leben || Created with students of Burggymnasiums Kaiserslautern Steinerei 2015 entry[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4990 So spielt das Leben release thread] |- | 2015 || Brickscience TV - Der Teilchenbeschleuniger[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=5056 Brickscience TV - Der Teilchenbeschleuniger release thread] || |- | 2015 || Darth Christmas - Weihnachten bei Lord Vader[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=5153 Darth Christmas - Weihnachten bei Lord Vader release thread] || |- | 2016 || Nachtschicht || Steinerei 2016 Best Set Design winner[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=5207 Nachtschicht release thread] |- | 2016 || Brickscience TV (Folge 2) - Kohle, Kernkraft, Kernfusion[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=5238 Brickscience TV (Folge 2) - Kohle, Kernkraft, Kernfusion release thread] || |- | 2017 || Trailer Steinerei 2017 || |- | 2017 || Brickscience TV (Folge 3) - Dies Geschichte der Kryptographie - Von Cäsar bis zum Quantencomputer || |- References Category:German brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have hosted Steinerei